Sound of Music
by Monogatari no aru Tenshi
Summary: Boombox has always despised Soundwave ever since she came to Earth.Despite being enemies with her older brother Blaster she had her own reasons for hating the silent con. But after a life and death experience Boom's view on Soundwave changes.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Transformer's just my OCs hope ya enjoy :)

Boombox: If you like it then good for you because there will be more to come :3

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Name:Boombox

Femme

Autobot

Alt Mode:Transforms into a boombox radio (hence the name duh)

Abilities:Can hear at long distances mainly around distance of a football field,good with using her body as her weapon,also has a special frequency hidden in the hard core rock she emmits from her speakers, scrambles a con's processor and knocks them out for a short period of time about 30 minutes only uses the frequency for emergencies though.

Extra:She is Blaster's little sister so she has her own casseticon set they are femmes as femme twins are Uppercut and Knockout,Pounce a femme jaguar,and Airrazor a femme falcon.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Boombox was sitting at headquarters waiting for the Autobot's who have been gone for an hour. Boombox was getting bored and she decided to listen to some music. Boom listened as she automatically turned the channels hearing rock,hip hop,some eighties, after awhile Boombox found what she was looking for Move Your Body ~ Eiffel 65 was on and she immediately started dancing.

Unbeknownst to her was that a decepticon watched her dance.

"Boombox inferior Soundwave superior."

Even though he didn't say it out loud thanks to her good hearing Boombox immediately looked at the Intelligence Officer's direction.

"Soundwave!You spying creep!"

Boombox ran towards Soundwave forming a pressed the button on his shoulder he ordered

"Rumble,Frenzy,Ravage Operation:Capture."

The decepticons jumped out of Soundwave's chest and charged at BoomBox.

"Oh shit."

Ravage pounced her and Boombox kicked him jumped only to be punched by Frenzy, Boom snarled with she got piled on by Rumble and Frenzy seemed to enjoy making Boombox miserable. After a few attempts Boombox knocked the annoying twins off of her back and she was really mad the speakers popped up and she frowned.

"Alright you asked for it!"

The speakers on her shoulders blared at a high volume and it was playing hard rock metal the frequency already in the air Rumble,Frenzy,and Ravage fell to the ground their sensors about to burst from the volume alone. Soundwave tried to cover his sensors but he was too late the frequency had already went through his audio receptors scrambling his processor . For the first time Soundwave scream in agony and he was knocked out. Boombox turned off the music and just after that Optimus Prime and the other autobots returned. They were shocked at the scene before them. Boombox had taken out Soundwave and his casseticon's without breaking an energon sweat. They were amazed but then Optimus ordered a few of the mechs to take the cons to the brig before the cons woke they carried away the knocked out cons Optimus walked up to Boombox.

"BoomBox did you do this?"

She nodded but didn't say anything Prime put his hand on your shoulder

"Good work ."

Then Boombox smiled but off on a cliff Laserbeak scanned everything that happened on video and flew back to Decepticon base Megatron watched the footage and grinned wickedly looking at Boombox

"Interesting."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hoped you enjoyed ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: XD Wheeeeeeee Chapter 2 alright

Boombox: Happy aren't we? :3

Me: Nah I'm just hyper

Soundwave: -_-|||

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch.2 Face the Music

It has been a week and I'm almost to the brink of going insane.I gritted my teeth and walked to Frenzy's cell.

"Will you shut the hell up?"

Frenzy stopped punching his cell and looked at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Make me!"

I snarled and walked away and looked at Soundwave, he hasn't said a word at all since that day thinking that he'd free by his comrades. He looked at me and spoke

"What are you staring at autobot?"

"I have a name you know and it's called Boombox as for 'staring' at you I'm just curious."

"What makes you so curious 'Boombox'?"

"Why are you so confident that the Decepticon's will come and get you? You know as well as anybody that Megatron doesn't rescue anybody not even his own men."

This got Soundwave agitated and he walked up to the bars of his cell.

"When I get out of here you'll be the first one to die by me personally."

I smiled and chuckled lightly

"I welcome you to try when that day comes."

I walked away to get some fresh air.

~Soundwave~

When Boombox walked away I punched my cell wall I heard Rumble who was next door on my left

"I think you like her a bit."

My optics narrowed even though no one could see through my visor.

"Your out of your mind Rumble."

"You gotta admit she's a smokin hot femme."

Boombox came to into my thoughts and I tried to shake them but they kept coming what she said about Megatron made my fluids 's wrong Megatron will come for me and then I'll tear her to shreds!

I heard Frenzy yelling and punching the walls. The continious pounding was starting to ache my processor and then I had it.

"Frenzy......SHUT UP!"

The noise stopped and I laid on the berth that was in my cell.I sighed and I started to drift off to into recharge.

~At the Con Base~

"This little plan of yours will fail Megatron!"

"Shut the fuck up Starscream and keep it shut or so help me I'll blast it off with my fusion cannon!"

Then Starscream didn't say another word and Megatron stood before the Decepticons

"Like I was saying before we'll get the autobots out of the base and Starscream,Skywarp,andThundercracker will get Soundwave free and they'll bring Boombox to headquarters."

"Why do you need those two I can handle her by myself!"

Megatron frowned and looked at Starscream he tried to keep his voice calm

"Haven't you watched the footage my ignorant seeker? Boombox took out all four soldiers at once with that power of her's you wouldn't last a nanosecond against her so I'm being generous enough to give you back up."

Skywarp and Thundercracker snickered at this comment and Starscream scowled mumbling that he'll get back at Megatron someday for this.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: XD Poor Starscream being abused all the time

Soundwave: *snickers* He deserves it

Me: I know XD

Boombox: *facepalms*


	3. Chapter 3

Me: WHEEEEEEEE Chapter 3 I'm on a roll tonight XD

Boombox: X3

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch.3 Operation:Rescue and Capture

The alarm sounded and Teletram 1 showed that the Decepticon's were at Hawaii getting energy from the fiery,raging volcanoes. The Autobot's gathered and Skyfire transformer in his alt mode Optimus told me to stay at the base to look after Soundwave.I nodded and obey even though I wanted in on the action. As Sunstreaker had got in he grinned

"Don't worry Boombox I'll come back soon!"

I rolled my optics _Can his ego get any bigger?_

They had lift off and I walked to the cells and sat on a metal table Soundwave snickered

"They left you behind?"

I sighed,I wasn't angered that easily

"No, just orders to make sure that you don't escape."

Soundwave shrugged and didn't say anything else.I sighed and as I sat leaning my head against the wall.

~Seekers~

The Seekers left the base and had discussed pointless things then they went to the subject of Boombox

Skywarp smirked

"Think you can handle her Screamer?"

Thundercracker and Skywarp laughed out loud,Starscream growled

"If you keep with this up I'll blast you two out of the sky FOR GOOD!!!!"

This only makes the seekers laugh harder,Starscream snarled and hoped that they would get to the Autobot's base soon.

They landed sneaking inside the Bot base.

~Boombox~

I heard footsteps and whispering Seekers.I looked at Soundwave with an icy expression.

"Seems that your statement is true because the Seekers are here to rescue you."

Soundwave stood up and laughed

"Then that means that this will be your end."

My optics narrowed and I started to walk to the Seekers location.

~Soundwave~

I was amazed at Boombox's reaction she was going to the was going to sneak on them and knock them out this wasn't good. It seemed Frenzy felt my wavelength because just as Boombox started to walk out he punched the walls and shouted

"HEY WE'RE IN HERE!"

Ravage roared and Rumble banged on the floor.

~Seekers~

The Seekers heard the noises and ran to origin but found a Boombox in the same area,Starscream smirked

"This leaves me the trouble of finding you autobot."

The fembot snickered and made fists in both hands

"Bring it on Decepticlowns!"

Then Thundercracker and Skywarp charged at her and Starscream smirked

"Just remember to bring her back to the base alive!"

~Soundwave~

This caught me by surprise

"WHAT!"

Starscream went to my cell and blasted the computer that held the energon fields went down and Rumble,Frenzy,and Ravage gathered to me.

"Yes Soundwave while you were gone Megatron saw the footage Laserbeak recorded and was impressed by Boombox's power."

I looked and Boombox's was handling herself Thundercracker and Skywarp looked pissed looked up to me

"Want me to help Skywarped and Thundercranky?"

I nodded and Rumble did what he did best.

~Boombox~

I felt the ground tremble and mumbled

"Shit!"

I stumbled to the ground from the vibration and I groaned from frustration. Thundercracker,Skywarp,Starscream,and Soundwave were standing over me.

"Oh crap!"

Soundwave lifted his foot

"I'll get pleasure from this."

Then Soundwave kicked me in the face and everything went black.

~Soundwave~

When Boombox was knocked out Rumble laughed

"That'll teach ya to mess with the boss!"

Then Rumble,Frenzy,and Ravage transformed into cassettes and they went back inside.I sighed and picked up was light and looked at peace when she wasn't awake.

A faint pink came on my faceplate but the Seekers noticed.

Thundercracker smirked

"Hey Soundwave have you ever touched a femme before?"

Starscream retorted

"Have you Thundercracker?"

the blue seeker's smirked disappeared and was replaced with a frown.I sighed

"We can argue about who has touched who later but right now we have to get back."

We flew and and I contacted Megatron.

~The Autobots~

Optimus and the autobots were fighting the decepticons, Prime looked at his fellow mechs.

"I have a feeling that something isn't right."

Jazz nodded

"Yeah I don't see Starscream or the other seekers here."

Sunstreaker snickered

"They probably were too scared to fight us."

Sideswipe shook his then the unthinkable happened Megatron yelled out

"Decepticons retreat!"

Sunstreaker laughed

"See what I mean?"

Optimus narrowed his optics and he told them all to get on Skyfire and they headed back to the got back Jazz was the first to speak

"Optimus this place is too quiet!"

Sunstreaker walked to the cell room

"Hey Boombox your hero is.......Boombox?"

Sunstreaker's optics widen the cells were empty.

The others came in and shared the same expression.

"What?"

"Where's Boombox?"

"Boombox!"

Optimus calmed them down

"Let's check the monitors."

They all watched as Seekers came in and Starscream blasted the computer and the prisoners were ran out of their cells,Boom was handling Thundercracker and Skywarp but Rumble intervened,Soundwave kicked her in the face and they took her away.

Sunstreaker snarled and punched the wall causing a huge dent.

"They shouldn't have done that they'll wish they've never been put online!"

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker

"Sunny,I know you love Boombox but if you do something rash you be won't be able to help her."

Optimus nodded he responded

"Also we don't know where their base is right now."

Wheeljack stepped up

"But before we had put Soundwave in his cell I decided to put a tracker on him...just in case of something like this happened."

"Good job Wheeljack and now let's go to Teletram 1 for the location."

The darkness faded and I groaned and I felt a aching pain in my helm.

"Ugh....."

I looked and saw the decepticons look at me, my optics widen in surprise,a laugh that sent chills down my circuits and his red optics stared right back at smirked

"Glad you could join us Boombox."

I screamed inside my processor

_OH HELL NO!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: I know Boom it's kinda scary isn't it?

Boombox: I better be rescued .

Me: All in due time my impatient femme


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Calvary

~Boombox~

I was speechless at what I have gotten myself into I let Soundwave and his midget followers escape and now I'm the one captured in the enemies base._Primus what did I do to deserve this? _

Megatron laughed

"Ironic right since you were the one keeping Soundwave imprisoned and now your the prisoner."

I snarled and charged at Megamoron but I collided with a wall it was clear and it didn't seem fragile.I was angry and I wanted to be out of this clear cage.

"Let me out of here!"

I punched my fist at the wall but to no avail the wall didn't break and Megatron chuckled

"Maybe if you'll entertain me by battling my decepticons."

I frowned and I clenched my hands into fists

"Deal but you better hope that I lose cuz after I beat them I will defeat you Megatron!"

The other decepticons laughed along with Megatron.

" I highly doubt that set her free Starscream."

As Starscream made the cage lift up I looked for an exit.I would have to battle for my freedom and that sounded nice to me.

The first opponent was Starscream the egomaniac himself. He smirked and got into a fighting stance

"Ready to face your end?"

I fake a scared face and mocked him

"Oh I'm so scared the almighty Starscream has come to seal my doom."

There were giggles and some were trying hard not to laugh even Megatron was trying to keep a straight face. Starscream snarled and charged

"Now your really gonna get it!"

I rolled my optics as he was gonna 'end' me I gave him a powerful right uppercut square in the he fell to the floor I figured that it would be awhile for him to come back online.I looked around at the other mechs.

"So.....who's next?"

~The Autobots~

Optimus looked at the screen as Teletram 1 showed the gathered all of his men to come.

"Those of you who want to volunteer for the rescue of Boombox please take one step forward."

Sunstreaker,Sideswipe,Jazz,Prowl,Mirage,

Blaster,Seaspray,Rachet,and Bumblebee stepped forward.

"The rest of you go on with your regular duties."

The others walked away having anxiety on their faces they really missed Boombox even though she was the only femme she really lighten up the base with her dancing and music along with her looked at his volunteers.

"Well gentlemen,you better pack your swimming trunks because we'll be going to the Atlantic."

There were groans except for Seaspray of course

Sunstreaker pouted

"That salt water will ruin my paint job."

Sideswipe shook his head and rolled his optics.

Skyfire walked to Optimus

"Want me to help make the travel less taxing?"

"Thank you Skyfire....alright men lets bring Boombox home."

They cheered and Skyfire transformed into his vehicle went inside and they had lift off.

~Soundwave~

I was astonished by Boombox she has already defeated every decepticon except for me and Megatron! When she finished with the insecticons she looked at me, her optics telling me to fight. though she had a dent or two she look like she could keep 's face showed no emotion and her tone cold

"Well.....aren't you going to get revenge Soundwave? If I remember correctly that you wanted to end my life."

I snarled I started to admire her and that pissed me off the most.

"Rumble,Frenzy,Ravage,Laserbeak Operation:Defeat."

They all came out and snarled at Boombox not forgetting the last time they battled with her. Boombox grinned

"If you want to be that way I might as well even out the odds."

Megatron looked at her with puzzlement.

She pressed a button on her shoulder

"Knockout....Uppercut...Pounce....Airrazor Operation:Victory!"

Cassettes popped out and they transformed.

~Boombox~

I only called for my companions only when I needed help. I didn't look it the battle with other decepticons took a lot out of Soundwave called out for his fellows that was the last came out they transformed Knockout,Uppercut,Pounce,and femme twins were in front of me,Airrazor was on one of my speakers and Pounce growled at Ravage.

Knockout stared at Frenzy

"So....are these the midgets we need to knock out cold?"

Uppercut smirked

"Well I'm ready to rumble whenever you are sis."

I laughed

Unlike Ravage, Pounce was able to speak

"Then I'll take care of sour puss over there."

Frenzy,Rumble,and Ravage didn't take to kindly to their opponents charged at them and the femme cassetticons fought back.

~Autobots~

Skyfire was over the ocean and right now there were no waves it was looked at his men.

"So who wants the honor of going first?"

Seaspray jumped up and down he responded with a gurgling voice

"Me sir."

Optimus nodded and Seaspray jumped in the water with a

"Wheeeeeeeeee"

After that the others jumped in except Optimus

"Skyfire I'll contact you just before we get to the surface."

"In that case I'll come as soon as I can."

Then Optimus dived into the ocean and they submerged to find the Con base.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Victory

~Boombox~

Rumble and Uppercut were dodging each other,Knockout and Frenzy knocked each other,Ravage and Pounce roared,clawing,and biting,Airrazor and Laserbeak shot lasers at one for me I was clutching both hands with Soundwave trying to find fault.I snarled

"Well aren't ya gonna do anything else besides hold hands?"

Soundwave snickered

"Yes defeat you."

I decided to put on some music to suit the occasion

(Mama Said Knock You Out-L.L Cool J Don't own the music just like it XD )

Don't call it a comeback

I been here for years

Rockin my peers and puttin suckas in fear

Makin the tears rain down like a MON-soon

Listen to the bass go BOOM

Explosion, overpowerin

Over the competition, I'm towerin

Wreckin shop, when I drop these lyrics that'll make you call the cops

Don't you dare stare, you betta move

Don't ever compare

Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced

Competition's payin the price

I kicked Soundwave in the side and he let go of my hands and then punched him in the face.I heard Knockout say with excitment

"Alright that's my song!"

[Chorus:]

I'm gonna knock you out (HUUUH!!!)

Mama said knock you out (HUUUH!!!)

[REPEAT 4X]

Don't u call this a regular jam

I'm gonna rock this land

I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm

And I'm just gettin warm

Just like Muhummad Ali they called him Cassius

Watch me bash this beat like a skull

Cuz u know I had beef wit

Why do u riff with me, the maniac psycho

And when I pull out my jammy get ready cuz it might go

BLAAAAW, how ya like me now?

The river will not allow

U to get with, Mr. Smith, dont riff

Listen to my gear shift

I'm blastin, outlastin

Kinda like Shaft, so u could say I'm shaftin

Old English filled my mind

And I came up with a funky rhyme

[Chorus]

[LL]

Breakdown!!!

Shadow boxin when I heard you on the radio (HUUUH!!!)

I just don't know

What made you forget that I was raw?

But now I got a new tour

I'm goin insane, startin the hurricane, releasin pain

Lettin you know that you can't gain, I maintain

Unless ya say my name

Rippin, killin

Diggin and drillin a hole

Pass the Ol' Gold

[Chorus]

Shotgun blasts are heard

When I rip and kill, at WILL

The man of the hour, tower of power, I'll devour

I'm gonna tie you up and let you understand

that I'm not your average man

when I got a jammy in my hand

DAAAAAM!!!!! Oooooohh!!

Listen to the way I slaaaaay, your crew

Damage (UHH) damage (UHH) damage (UHH) damage

Destruction, terror, and mayhem

Pass me a sissy so suckas I'll slay him

Farmers (What!!!) Farmers (What!!!)

I'm ready (we're ready!!!)

I think I'm gonna bomb a town (get down!!)

Don't u neva, eva, pull my lever

Cuz I explode

And my nine is easy to load

I gotta thank God

Cuz he gave me the strength to rock

HARD!! knock you out, mama said knock you out

[Chorus]

~Soundwave~

I snarled,I had to get distracted by the rap song talking about knocking you out if that's the case then I'm gonna knock her out.I punched Boombox hard in the abdomen and she spat some energon from her mouth. Boombox fell to the ground and breathing was heavy and I looked down at needed to recharge she looked at me and smiled

"Guess your the winner then.....if your gonna kill me just make it fast."

I shook my head

"No....but I will collect a prize though."

Boombox had a puzzled look on her face and I chuckled

"That's something to talk about later you need medical attention."

I picked Boombox up from the floor and carried her to the med bay. Her minions and mine followed forgetting about their fight and were curious about my actions.

~Boombox~

I looked at Soundwave as he put me on the berth for healing.

"Why.....why are you being nice to me?"

Soundwave seemed to freeze for minute and continued to get medical supplies for injuries. He seemed to choose his words carefully

"Your an important asset to Lord Megatron's cause and if Megatron wants he gets."

I shuddered it sounded to me like I would the leader's sex toy.I stayed silent and I stared at the ceiling wondering whether the Autobots were trying to find me.

~Autobots~

Optimus looked and found a giant Decepticon insignia and figured that would be it. He motioned the others pointing to the insignia they looked and nodded knowing that what it was. They gathered around their leader waiting for instructions and he told them the plan.

*30 minutes later*

The autobots caused havoc outside the Con base getting the decepticons decepticons came out,along with Soundwave, and they and attacked even though they still were damaged from their battle with Boombox. Mirage scouted through out the base looking for the captured Mirage found Boombox he commed Jazz "I found her Jazz, she's in the medical bay."

"Thanks Mirage, me and the Prowler will come and get her."

Mirage ended the transmission and contacted Skyfire to come above the Con base. The blue bot went back and joined in on the and Prowl sneaked inside and looked through out the they found the medbay and was glomped by a happy but injured Boombox.

"I was wondering if you'd show up."

Jazz smiled

"We'd neva leave a comrade to the clutches of the decepticons!"

Uppercut,Knockout,Pounce,and Airrazor transformed and went inside Boombox's chest and Jazz carried her bridal lifted up the decepticon's base and Skyfire came.

"Good to see you again Boombox."

Prowl responded urgently

"Enough chatter we have to get the others as well."

They got inside and Prowl contacted Optimus Prime. He nodded and announced to his small band of soldiers

"Autobots let's go!"

The deceptions saw that their base had emerged from ocean but they were a bit confused as to they found out why when they came back 's fury showed in his words.

"CURSE YOU AUTOBOTS!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Feelings

~Soundwave~

I couldn't believe they actually rescued Boombox on our turf.I mentally slapped myself

_Man that is just plain sad._ Megatron was real furious about losing a valuable me personally I was ashamed of myself of not watching her. Rumble looked at me

"Hey boss are ya okay?"

I nodded

"Yeah just a disappointed Boombox was starting to get interesting."

Rumble smirked

"Sexy is more like it."

I felt myself blush and Rumble laughed

"I knew it I so knew it haha you like her don't ya?"

I snarled

"Don't act like I'm the only one I saw the way you looked at Uppercut you barely put a dent on her armor."

Rumble stopped laughing and his faceplate was red. Frenzy snickered but I looked at him as well.

"Don't think I didn't see you gazing at Knockout either."

He and Rumble mumbled while walking away I sighed walking to my quarters. I lay on my berth and as I recharged Boombox came into my processor.

~Boombox~

I laughed as I was tackled by almost everybody when I stepped inside the base.

"Guys I feel the love but your...crushing....me."

They let go of me giving me sheepish grins.I smiled brightly glad seeing my own comrades again instead of dealing with the company of the Decepticons.

"I didn't that I'd be missed much."

Optimus chuckled and walked to me the atmosphere very pleasant filled with of the coldness I felt back at the Con base.

"Your very important to us Boombox your family."

I was touched I couldn't help but hug Optimus like a fatherly figure that he was to me.

"Thank you sir."

Optimus hugged me back and I heard a couple of awwww Sunstreaker pouted looking like a sour sparkling in a full grown mech's frame.

"Don't I get a hug too?"

I laughed while hugging the vain,egotistical being a total brat sometimes Sunstreaker was my best friend and surprisingly my secret been for a long while but as any other shy femme to nervous to buck up and confess.

"Happy now Sunny?"

He smirked I was little confused until I felt a pair of fingers pinch my aft.

"Now I am."

I frowned showing my disgust then with full force slapped the bright yellow mech in the face. Other mechs were shocked by my actions so was Sunstreaker but a frown formed on his face.

"If you have any chance of ever getting a femme you should do one thing."

Sunstreaker rubbed his face where I slapped him.

"Oh yeah what would that be?"

The anger was apparent in his tone he didn't like being slapped like that but I didn't care he deserved it.

"GROW UP!!!"

After proclaiming my point I stomped to my room showing my anger then slamming the door hard the bang from closing it filled the base.

~Sunstreaker~

As I growled Sideswipe looked at me

"You really made a real big mess of things bro."

I scowled

"Whatever!"

The others shook their heads walking away Optimus looked at me concern in his tone.

"I think it would be best if you apoligize Sunstreaker."

I scowled apologizing was never my strongest point.

"Yeah right I'd rather go offline first."

Optimus sighed his two fingers rubbing the ridge of his nose as if having a processor ache

"If that's how you feel I won't stop you but I tell you this Boombox won't forgive and forget without an apology."

Then Optimus walked away going to his quarters.I sighed and Sideswipe put his hand on my shoulder

"Maybe it would be best to.. "

"I get it already apologize to Boombox Optimus said it already!"

"I was going to say 'to get some recharge' but whatever floats your boat."

I walked into my quarters and I lay on my berth._Dammit so much for making a good impression..._Then I went into recharge letting my fantasies fill into my dreams.

~Boombox~

I stared at the metal ceiling and was in thought _Dammit Sunny why do you have to be such narcissistic jerk?To think that I like you what am I thinking he probably just thinks of me as another femme to get a piece of.I'm such a fool._ I sighed then I remembered Soundwave after my defeat 'I will collect my prize.' I shuddered at the thought.

_What did he mean was he hitting on me? Impossible he's like a loyal fangirl for Megatron and third in command for primus sakes. _I sighed then fatigue came wanting to rest anyway I went into recharge immediately then the two figures Soundwave and Sunstreaker came into my dreams.


End file.
